lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Stranger
Th''ere are two ways a creature of pure darkness can survive in this... polluted world...'' -''Mysterious Stranger'' The Mysterious Stranger is a mysterious, cloaked figure, one of the Mysterious Necromancers. In DragonFable he used to sell the Doom Weapons to the Player. It is spirit of pure darkness from the Darkness realm that comes to our world to rid it of the "pollution" of light. He is also (arguably) the main antagonist of Book 1. History Arrival The Stranger arrive at an unknown date to Lore and has begun setting up his master plan of purging of Light from this world. Sepulchure The Mysterious Stranger warned Sepulchure that the lords of the plane of shadows would try to replace him by sending a forth a shadowborn (one born on the plane of shadows.) Sepulchure became determined to find the shadowborn and eliminate him before he became a real threat. Sometimes after Alteon's rebellion , the Stranger offered a heart-broken Sepulchure the DoomKnight armor along with the Necrotic Blade of Doom so that he could gain more power. While Sepulchure did receive the power he's been craving for so long, his mind and body was poisoned by the armor until he becomes a puppet for the Stranger. To Falconreach After hearing about the The Hero's arrival in Falconreach, the Stranger comes to the town so that he could aid them in order to further his plan. There, he sold and upgraded Dooms weapon to adventurers unaware of their power in exchange for an outrageous amount of gold and soon became the town residence mysterious merchant. ArchKnight Saga The Mysterious Stranger told a Necromancer that the Necromancer who captures the Princess of Darkovia will be given the most sought after prize of their evil art, he will teach them the language of darkness. But, The Princess the Necromancer has captured was found out to be not the Princess of Darkovia by The Mysterious Stranger, since he said the Princess of Darkovia is a brunette. While, Ash Dragonblade was told by the Hero that to become a knight he must save a princess. Then the Mysterious Stranger says that he detects a hero (which is Ash) in the Necromancer's dungeon, then told the Necromancer to let him know how it turns out. While the Necromancer was defeated by Ash. Rise to Power The Stranger appeared after the Hero and Sepulchure defeated Drakath in his Darkness Dracolich form and informed the two of his intention to destroy Lore before bound himself with Drakath and become the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich (SMUDD for short). The Stranger then issued a call to all the creatures of darkness hiding around Lore to join him and grow his strength. They answered, and his mass began big enough that his shadow enveloped the continent and he was able to eat the sun. Despite the overwhelming odds, one town remained free of his taint, Falconreach, the very town in which he used to reside. Defeat His - almost - victory is short lived as The Hero and their dragon arrived with the Ultimate Bacon Orb and challenged him into a battle that will decided the fate of Lore. Despite putting up a good fight. The Hero couldn't defeat SMUDD as it's regenerating after every blows. However , the turning point came when Fluffy reached out to them within SMUDD and told them to destroy the orb and let out the sun. Ultimately , the orb was shattered and the sun destroyed the SMUDD from within. While the damages done to Lore will be repaired in time, the Mysterious Stranger was presumably gone for good, although this is not known for certain. Personalities As a member of an opposing dimension and having virtually no backstory or character information, the Stranger is a mystery. His few traits have been shown to be an inclination for manipulation and secretiveness, and enjoying great pleasure at doing so. He has an possesses an intense hatred for all things of this reality, claiming it is "polluted" with light, and must be "cleansed." Abilities As a spirit of darkness, the Stranger's power comes directly from his home realm. He is capable of producing Doom Weapons and absorbing them to gain himself even more power. His cloak served as an actual shield from sunlight, protecting him since even a candle's radiance could destroy him in his natural form. Trivia *It appeared that the Stranger is more than a mere darkness creature as it can sense other MS on other dimension. *At least one Necromancer knows that he is the true master of the Shadowscythes *Absorbed the Necrotic Blade of Doom. *During the Beach Vacation Invasion!, he offered to take out 65% of the enemy light monsters for 1 Billion gold. *Nobody knows what he did with all the golds he gotten. Category:Characters Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits